Drabbles From Music
by Liliwen
Summary: The result of a playlist on shuffle and what drabbles can result from it.


**A/N:** I set my playlist on shuffle, hit play, and wrote a drabble for each song that I listened to. I haven't felt very inclined to write fanfiction as of late, and so haven't really written anything on my stories. But I hope to get into the groove again, and hopefully I get around to updating my other fics. But for now I've written down the first things that came to mind while listening to the following songs. And constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Booster.

* * *

**Whoever Brings the Night – Nightwish - Armeggaddon**

He grinned at the sight of the world, his new playground. He barely remembered the Shadow Track, so long an imprisonment, yet so fleet the memory. Of course, he thought, this was all fate. How else should he find himself in such a promising war, so new, yet not unlike the one more then a millennia ago? He clenched his hand; this world, supposedly the future, had irreversibly retreated to the state it had been when he had first learned to mag claw.

Had no one learned?

He grinned. He would finish what he had started so long ago and darkness would fall, for he was the one who brought the night.

**Poet and the Pendulum – Nightwish – Original Dragon Booster**

The Dragon Booster looked over the battlefield, and instantly regretted every action and choice he had made that had led to this, and everything else even obscurely associated with it. It felt like the war waged on, dragging him violently along with it. It was like trying to hold onto a beast with only a rope looped around its neck; that every second that passed was slipping from his grasp, and soon the fanged beast would rage relentlessly out of his control and turn on him. He was scared, and he wasn't ready. They called him the world's only hope, but he didn't believe it.

**Trees and Rocks – Arrogant Worms – Parm and Artha, early in season 1**

Parm frowned under his ridiculous hat and glanced sideways at Artha, who donned the same. "What made us sign up for this job again?"

Artha thoughtfully reminded him. "My stinky racing, as of late." Then he grinned. "Come on, Parm, it's not that bad. Being a tourist guide is sort of fun."

"Well, what's so great about it?" Parm nearly yelled in exasperation. "What's so great that they want to come to Dragon City for? I don't know what to tell them!"

"Well," Artha said, deep in thought for a moment. "Tell them that Dragon City has plenty of...streets. And," Artha said quickly, before Parm could throw his hat at him, "awesome, good-looking guys like us!"

Parm sighed and put his hat back on his head. "Very well then," he attempted to grumble, but ended up grinning stupidly anyway.

**Dare to be Stupid – Weird Al – Artha and Parm**

Connor shook his head as he looked at the monitor. After watching for a moment longer, he turned away, still shaking his head. What had ever possessed Artha to see whether he could eat more Dragonola bars than Parmon? And what had possessed Parm to agree?

**Beauty of the Beast – Nightwish – Word**

The halls were always too quiet, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. The loneliness always haunted him when he walked the corridors of his mansion when it should have the gentleness of a certain voice lingering in the silence, silence which was now too smothering.

Though what he wished was unimportant; wishing and wanting was futile. She would never come back, not even for a day. But if it were possible, he would gladly give up anything for just one moment.

He spontaneously wondered what his foes would think of him now. Not planning the downfall of Dragon City, not wishing horrid things to happen to his enemies, not thinking even the slightest of malicious thoughts…but instead longing for his long lost love.

Zulay.

**Waka Laka – DDR – Penn Crew**

"How could you…what could possibly have…why…," Connor stuttered, red-faced, at a loss for words.

"Erm," Artha said hesitantly and looked at each of his friends in turn.

"What possessed each of you to place three sets of high level red thruster gear on each of your dragons, and then race?!"

The dragons chuckled while Parm, Kitt, Lance and Artha merely grinned, shrugged and smoothed back their windswept hair.

**In the Light – Full Blown Rose – Artha and Kitt**

"You know," Artha started, faltered, then continued on again when he saw Kitt's bold smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "And where would I be without you?"

An explosion rocked the ground. "Ready?" he asked, inclining his head slightly to the battle.

"Always," the Fire Booster replied.

**Be Our Guest – Disney – Dragon Booster**

"Father," Moordryd spoke into his comm-link. "I have the Dragon Booster apprehended," he said, looking at his prisoner, held up against the wall with green trapping gear.

"Hmm," the Dragon Booster mused to himself, "for some reason, I never feel very welcome here."

**I Get It – Chevelle – Dragon Booster and Connor**

He had been cocky; he had been on top of the world. A simple gust of wind had knocked him down from his perch, and the golden amulet and gauntlet lay thrown to the ground. He wasn't quite ready yet.

Connor watched him go, hidden safely behind the mask of Mortis. He should have expected this. The burden was immense, especially to one who had never encountered such pressure before.

The Dragon Booster was boastful, defiant, young and immature. But he would grow, and he would save the world.

**Bless the Child – Nightwish – Tannis**

The priests stood in a semi circle, each silently taking in the two children before them. The orange haired one watched them with wide eyes. The other had placed a protective hand on his shoulder when they had first been ushered into the temple, and hadn't moved it since. He gazed at the priests, his eyes curious, yet promising his full wrath if the other was hurt in any way.

Tannis stepped forward, still with the feeling that there was something important about these two. As they looked at him, and he at them, he wasn't sure what or why, but he felt the gears of the universe moving and something start into motion.

**7 Days to the Wolves – Nightwish – Boosters**

The gauntlets had been recently acquired, but not all. Parm and Kitt both looked to Artha through their visors. They stood in a circle; red, green and gold. The black was on the other side of the city, and in silent agreement, would stand beside them when the time came. For now that was consolation enough, but the blue was still lost, and they were running out of time.


End file.
